Children of Yubel and Jaden
by missjumpcity
Summary: How Yubel gets a human form is explained, also this story tells about her children and what they are destined for. Yubel x Jaden. the children inherit their fathers gift to see duel spirits. Some also inherit their fathers carefree attitude. There will more children of characters you know. The first chapter is an intro for the children. I am not always the best with grammar sorry
1. Chapter 1

The fallowing story starts after my current Deviantart comic known as GX Tales.

 **Chapter one**

It had been a few years since it all started. Yubel had changed forever that day. After graduating from Duel academy Jaden Yukki and his protector Yubel traveled the world together. Then one night Yubel finally got up enough courage to ask her beloved king a question.

 **Yubel:** Do you think I'm ugly?

Jaden of cores was stunned by her question. Its true Yubel's duel monster form was different to say the least. However it was a good kind of different. He tried to assure her of his feelings about her form, whether it is her Duel Monster form or her evolved dragon like forms known as Terror Incarnate and Ultimate Nightmare. Jaden had never thought Yubel was anything close to ugly. In fact he found each of her appearances cool and awesome in its own way. Jaden was about to explain this, when the draconic girl saw a certain something pushing upward from in-between his legs. Yubel could not believe it. The boy she loved actually found her dark appearance attractive. Judging from what was going on between his legs, and the fact he was blushing it was safe to say he was even turned on by her. Yubel decided then and there to make her feelings clear as possible. She began to go in for a kiss, but right before their lips could meet she could since danger.

Quickly looking in the sky Yubel saw what looked like a falling star headed straight towards them. Before it crashed right where they would have been standing, Yubel pushed her love out of the way. She ended up knocking him to the ground and shielding him with her power. Jaden was embarrassed when he saw that while being pushed down his hand had clutched her breast. He began to apologize; Yubel simply smiled a seduced smile and told him not to be sorry.

When the two looked over at the object that had fallen from the sky, they found a mystical orb instead of a star. Yubel could since energy from it, as if it was yet another duel spirit. Naturally it did not talk to them or anything. Yubel picked it up. She thought to herself.

"This orb seems almost alive, but that's the least of my worries. If Jaden and I were able to actually touch physically then we could have had the moment we just lost a long time ago. I love living inside Jaden's body and nothing can truly separate our bonded souls, still its times like this I wish I could be both his guardian and human at the same time. "

With that wish the orb in her hand glowed so bright it was hard to see. When Jaden was finally able to see Yubel again he was shocked. Yubel looked like a young human woman, With the exception of one of her arms which remained scaled and clawed. She had the same tan skin as she did during her past life. Her hair was still two toned but was now soft and flowing instead of spiky. Her eyes also remained two different colors. Her breasts were large and her curves were like that of a model. Jaden was not only shocked by that but by the fact she now stood in front of him in her birthday suit.

Once Yubel realized this she felt extremely exposed. The girl soon discovered she could switch from her human form to her duel monster one any time she pleased. However whenever she changed back to her human form she was nude. She also had to be careful not to let anyone see her unchanged arm. Yubel kept it hidden by always wearing long black gloves. Soon enough Jaden and Yubel began to have what Yubel wanted them to. They could and now did have a physical romantic relationship. Years passed and the two had many new adventures together. Every so often they would run into one of Jaden's friends. The one having the most difficulty excepting Jaden's new romantic relationship was none other than the bisexual Jesse Anderson. Soon enough Jesse decided that he just wanted Jaden to be happy, even though he was still jealous.

Jaden and Yubel were one day wed. Soon after the wedding something happened that changed everything. Jaden almost fainted when Yubel announced that she was pregnant. Yubel and Jaden were going to be parents. After her announcement Yubel put her happiness into words which seemed to calm her husband's tensions about being a father.

 **Yubel:** My dearest Jaden, you have giving me the greatest gift I could possibly get. You have giving me a new life to love as much as I love you. Inside me grows a creation of our love. This baby is a part of both of us. I cannot thank you enough my love.

Nine months later their first child was born. It was a girl with tan skin like her mother. She also had brown hair with long bangs and an orange color on the top of her head. This made her look so much like her father. The eyes however were the same two different colors as her mothers. They named her Junnie. The day she was born it was clear she was able to see the duel spirits that had gathered from Jaden's deck to see her. This gift she had undoubtedly gotten from her father was destined to help make her a great duelist.

By the time Junnie was two years old her hair had grown long and she had gotten used to playing with the spirit of her first card. This duel spirit was a fairy type known as Splendid Venus. When she was one and a half years old her baby brother was born. His name was Haraoh. The brother was also able to see duel spirits. By the time he was one and a half years old he had grown shoulder length silver hair with two long violet bangs on one side of his head. These features complimented his golden eyes.

By the time Junnie was twelve and Haraoh was ten they had both learned to duel extremely well. Junnie's deck contained mostly light attribute fairy type monsters. Her spells and trap cards included the field spell card known as The Sanctuary in the Sky. Monsters included Genllenduo, Clear Kuriboh, Athena, and the Agent cards such as The Agent of Mystery Earth.

Haraoh on the other hand used the fabled cards in his deck. He felt like they were misunderstood. By that time Jaden and Yubel were just blessed with their new daughter. The younger daughter was named Yoshi. Yoshi had brown eyes and grew long violet hair with short bangs and silver colored hair highlights on the top of her head.

When Yoshi was five she built a plant type deck with the plant princess cards. Her deck also included the Aromage cards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Junnie Yuki was now a second year duel academy student. Her brother Haraoh had passed won his entry duel test which turned him into a freshman at the school. Just like their father Jaden neither one of them were great at tests so they were both in the slifer red dorm. Three weeks had passed since Haraoh became a student, and one afternoon his big sister had found him relaxing under a tree.

 **Junnie:** Hey bro what you up to?

 **Haraoh:** "sigh"I was relaxing!

Haraoh was always cranky when he was awakened from his daydreaming. He always dreamed of getting to travel the world and duel people from all over just like his dad had. Junnie smiled and spoke in a playful tone.

 **Junnie:** Don't be such a grouch! You could talk to me once in a while you know I am your big sister.

Jaden had taught all his children to duel for the fun of it. He taught them to duel for the thrill and enjoyment, and to protect anyone who needs help. He also seemed to pass down a trait of his to his children. Much like him all his kids were true friends and were as loyal as could be. Haraoh hadn't really made any friends since becoming a student there. Much like his mother Yubel, he had to get used to someone before becoming a friend to them. There were not many people Haraoh felt comfortable with outside of his family. He did however feel a strange connection that he did not understand to Junnie's best friend Rain Rhodes. Rain Rhodes was an Obelisk Blue and the daughter of Jaden's friend Atticus. She mostly took advice about dueling from her aunt Alexis who was now a professor at the academy.

As Haraoh and Junnie spoke to each other, Rain and Alexis had walked up to them. Haraoh looked at Rain with the wide golden eyes. It was no wonder other boys had a crush on her. Rain had a very attractive body with curves in all the right places. Her long hair was a dark brown that matched her eyes perfectly. She always wore her hair in the same style, which was pulled back into a ponytail with her bangs sweeping the forehead.

 **Rain:** What are you two talking about?

 **Junnie:** Actually I'm doing most of the talking which makes me think of an idea. Hey bro if you don't feel like a talk how about a duel?!

A coy smile came across Haraoh's face as he stood up to load his duel disk.

 **Haraoh:** You know I never say no to a duel.

 **Junnie:** All right then!

 **Junnie / Haraoh:** Get your game on!

"This should be a good duel if their anything like their dad" thought Alexis.

 **Junnie Life Points: 4000**

 **Junnie:** I draw, and I will start off by playing the field spell card "the sanctuary in the sky". Now I take no damage from battles involving fairy type monsters. I also play "field barrier". This spell makes it so if you try to destroy my field spell this spell is destroyed instead. Finally I play this monster in attack mode.

 **The Agent of Mystery-Earth ATK 1000**

 **Junnie:** Plus because of her special effect I get to add another "agent" monster to my hand. I end my turn.

 **Haraoh Life points 4000**

 **Haraoh:** I draw and activate the spell "pot of greed" to draw two more cards. Also it seems I am in luck because I drew another pot of greed but before I activate it, I summon my "Fabled Grimro".

 **Fabled Grimro ATK 1700**

 **Haraoh:** Now I play my second pot of greed, and it looks like I drew just what I needed. I place two face downs and play "card destruction" to discard my hand. Now the graveyard effects of my monsters activate. With "Fabled Ganashia , Lurrie, and Cerburrel" in my graveyard, I can summon all three to my field. Now I use all four of my "fabled" monsters to synchro summon this!

 **Fabled Leviathan ATK 3000**

 **Haraoh:** I end my turn.

 **Junnie Life Points: 4000**

 **Junnie:** I draw and play the monster "The agent of Entropy-Uranus" and place a face down and end my turn.

 **Haraoh life points 4000**

 **Haraoh:** I draw and play my last "Pot of greed" and "Mythical Space typhoon "to destroy your face down! Now I use my monsters effect which lets me add three monsters from my graveyard to my hand. Next I will play my face down which is "Synchro cracker". This card lets me send my synchro monster to my hand and in return all of your monsters are destroyed.

 **Junnie:** Uh oh!

 **Haraoh:** Next I play the card "double summon" to summon back both my "Fabled Grimro and Fabled Ganashia". Now both of you attack directly!

 **Junnie Life Points: 0**

 **Junnie:** Oh well, at least it was still fun.

 **Rain:** Hey Junnie just out of curiosity, what was your face down card?

 **Junnie:** "Chaos Burst" it lets me destroy an attacking monster and deal 1000 points of damage to my opponent. Unfortunately bro didn't attack with that monster.

 **Alexis:** Haraoh. Junnie.

 **Haraoh:** Yes professor?

 **Alexis:** I have a feeling you two are going to do great here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:**

It had been a long day for Haraoh. He had three tests which he disliked immensely. That was another quality he inherited from his father Jaden. He was on his way down to his room at the slifer dorm. Naturally several of his duel spirit friends from his deck floated beside him. There was Fabled Catsith who was basically a black cat with a crown and a fiendish tail. The Fabled Catsith was actually the first duel spirit that Haraoh had become friends with. The last two were Kuriboh monsters. His three Relinkuriboh's which looked like a Kuriboh with an almost ancient looking device on their backs. Last but not least there was Kuribohrn. This creature was a white Kuriboh with a blue hat.

Naturally Haraoh would talk with his spirit friends on his way back to the dorm every day. This made other students give him strange looks. Many of the students did not believe the rumors about Haraoh, Junnie, and their eleven year old sister Yoshi having the gift to see and talk to duel spirits. The same students sometimes would tease Haraoh and Junnie about the rumors about Jaden having the same gift, and about their mother being a so called duel monster turned human. There was however some students believed the rumors, about Haraoh's family.

Haraoh heard a voice laughing so he turned to see what appeared to be a duel ending. There stood Richie Goldstone who was an obelisk blue. Richie was obviously laughing because he had just beaten this Ra yellow boy with glasses, long green hair, and dark brown skin. Richie mocked the boy.

 **Richie** : Face it Victor, you may be good with those Naturia cards but my spellcasters are a thousand times better. Also you lost so now you have to admit it! Come on say that those rumors about the Yuki family are not true!

Victor brushed the green hair out of his eyes.

 **Victor** : I don't have to admit anything, and those are not rumors they are true!

 **Haraoh** : Your names Victor right?

Victor and Richie looked over to see Haraoh watching them.

 **Victor** : Yes, my name is Victor Vaturia.

 **Richie** : Well, if it isn't Haraoh Yuki. Care to duel me so I can expose you as the week duelist and liar you are?

 **Haraoh** : I'll duel you but I have nothing to prove to a bully like you!

 **Ten minutes later…**

 **Richie:** Alright thanks to my "pitch-black power stone" trap card my "Arcanite Magician" gains 3000 attack points.

 **Arcanite Magician ATK 3400**

 **Haraoh** : Did you forget it's still my turn? I banish my "Kuribohrn" from my graveyard so that I can summon all three of my Relinkuriboh's back to the field.

 **Richie** : Big deal! All you have now is those three fur balls and that stupid black cat!

 **Haraoh** : Don't you even call my cards stupid! These cards are my friends!

Victor thought to himself as he watched the duel "So he doesn't just see and talk to them, there his friends too?"

 **Haraoh** : I now use my four monsters to synchro summon my "Fabled Unicore". I end my turn.

 **Richie** : So this means I can take you out in one sweep. I activate my magician's effect which lets me remove one spell counter from this card to destroy a monster of yours. This means I'll be able to attack directly and win.

 **Haraoh** : Lucky for me we both have one card in our hand.

 **Richie** : So what?

 **Haraoh** : This means I can activate my monsters effect. Since you tried to use an effect of your own, I get to negate that effect and destroy your monster.

 **Richie** : What?!

 **Haraoh** : It's true, and unless you have another monster in your hand, I can attack at the start of my turn.

Richie growled, and ended his turn because that's all he could do. This let Haraoh attack and win the duel. Richie growled at his lose to Haraoh. He said one final thing before he walked away in defeat.

 **Richie:** I don't care if you win your still a fake and a liar!

The Ra yellow student Victor stood there happy to see Haraoh's victory. He thanked the violet and silver haired boy for standing up to the thug like bully. Haraoh simply smiled like it was nothing. Then a large gust of wind blew the long dark green hair of victor over his tan colored face. It also blew Victors deck out of his hands and onto the ground. "Oh Man my deck" said the boy as he bushed his hair out of his face and slid his glasses up against his face with a single finger.

 **Haraoh:** Here let me help you get those up.

Victor thanked him once again as they both kneeled down to pick up the cards. Haraoh looked at a few of the cards as he helped gather them. He came across a synchro monster named" Naturia Beast". He then glanced up to see the same green tiger like beast that was shown on the card sitting behind Victor. Haraoh smiled which made Victor confused.

 **Victor:** What are you looking at?

 **Haraoh:** It's nothing just a spirit from your deck was staring at me.

Haraoh then pointed to another spirit that looked like a white dragon with wooden scales that resembled a tree's streams on its back. He then described both spirits since he only knew one by its name. Victor gasped as he began to speak again.

 **Victor:** That one dragon you described that's my Naturia Barkion! I haven't even added him to my deck yet he's still in my back pocket. You really can see duel spirits after all!

 **Haraoh:** Yeah well it's not just me both my sisters and my dad can see them too. Mom of Corse can see them too but then again she kind of is one.

 **Victor:** I had a feeling the rumors were true! That's so cool!

The two had gathered up all the cards and stood up as Victor returned his deck to its box on his hip. That was when they heard a voice call out to Haraoh.

 **Junnie:** There you are bro; I've been looking for you. Wait who's this?

Victors green eyes widened as he looked at Junnie's smiling face.

 **Victor:** My name is Victor and your Junnie Yuki right? I've seen you around and you're very pretty, uh talented, pretty talented you know as a duelist.

Junnie blushed as she thanked the obviously love struck boy. Haraoh watched them exchange compliments and simply shook his head. It was obvious that had completely forgotten he was there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:**

Haraoh tried not to be annoyed at the fact that the boy Victor was clearly head over heels for his older sister. Junnie seemed to have a bite from the love bug herself. Victor continued to compliment her. The green haired boy from the yellow dorm sounded as nervous as he did smitten, continuously stuttering with his words. Then Victor pointed out that Junnie was wearing her hair in ponytail style pigtails held by red hair ribbons.

 **Junnie:** I felt like trying a different hair style. I know I usually just wear it down but I thought this would be cuter. What do you think Victor?

 **Victor:** I think it's adorable.

Victor let out a nervous giggle as Junnie smiled at him. Then just as Haraoh was about to walk away from the two who seemed to have forgotten that he was still there, he heard a ringing sound. It came from Junnie's pocket. From that pocket she pulled out her Duel Academy communication and agenda device. Every Duel Academy student had one of that cell phone like tablet. After looking at the message that had just been sent to her, Junnie gasped.

 **Junnie:** I can't believe that I forgot the reason I came to find Haraoh in the first place! Haraoh it's the day they officially open the orange dorm, were supposed to be helping Yoshi move in!

 **Haraoh:** What?! Junnie our little sister was lucky enough to get into the new Exodia orange dorm for the younger duelist and you just forgot?!

Haraoh was clearly more stunned at his big sisters obliviousness than anything. It was easy to see he wasn't angry in least. The golden eyed boy grabbed his sister's hand and hurried her towards the place they should have already been. As the siblings rushed away Junnie turned to look back at Victor with a flirty smile. Victor blushed deeply as he smiled from ear to ear.

A few moments later at the Exodia orange dorm, Young Yoshi Yuki heard the voice of her big brother call out to her. The girl's waist long hair flowed in the breeze as she turned to see her tardy siblings running towards her. Yoshi was dressed in her new sleeveless orange dorm coat. She also wore a matching orange skirt, which was complemented by the short sleeve green top with a pink neckline that went just below her face.

 **Yoshi:** I was wondering if you two were going to show up.

Yoshi's tone was playful and showed no anger toward the two. Haraoh apologized for being so late to help her; naturally he didn't go into detail why. Haraoh knew his sisters had a tendency to be oblivious just like Junnie had been when she forgot the reason why she came to get him. The golden eyed boy never did place blame on his sisters even when it was their fault.

A duel spirit of Yoshi's deck known as Spore appeared and bounced up and onto Yoshi's shoulder. Spore was a small round plant monster, who was now snuggling its spirit body up against Yoshi's face. As the two older siblings helped Yoshi carry in the boxes filled with her belongings to her new dorm room, Haraoh heard his sisters begin talking about a certain subject. Yoshi and Junnie talked about how great it is to be able to see and speak with duel spirits.

 **Yoshi:** Big sister how old were you again when you started seeing them?

 **Junnie:** Mom and Daddy said I could see Daddy's Winged Kuriboh on the day I was born. I remember the first time you saw one. You were three years old and-

Haraoh stopped dead in his tracks. The tone in his voice changed to a mixture of unease and annoyance.

 **Haraoh:** "ahem" Let's just get this stuff moved in! We can save the small talk for later.

He rushed to get the box he held inside and move on to the next box. He avoided eye contact with his sisters. The girls watched how apprehensive their brother became. They then looked at each other confused and concerned. It then hit the sisters. They realized the reason Haraoh was upset, and a look of guilt came over their faces. Unlike his sisters Haraoh couldn't see and speak to duel spirits until he was ten years old. There were times during his younger years that made him fear that he would never be able to.

Junnie and Yoshi tried to apologize to him but he seemed to block them out. He continuously avoided the subject. The only things he said were short simple sayings such as: It's no big deal. Once the job was done Haraoh walked back to his room at the red dorm. He closed and locked the door behind him, kicked off his shoes, and flopped onto his bed.

As much as he tried not too he couldn't stop himself from thinking about the hard times he had before he saw his first spirit. It was like his mind was forcing him to relive those memories. It was about just about the time Yoshi was almost two years old when she started to see spirits. That was when his painful memories truly started.

"Flashback"


End file.
